


Mind Eraser

by Lemon_drop_lantana



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anxiety, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28246983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_drop_lantana/pseuds/Lemon_drop_lantana
Summary: Reno is stressed about his new job.  A generous stranger offers to help take his mind off his problems.
Relationships: Reno/Rude (Compilation of FFVII)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 77





	Mind Eraser

It was stress that drove him there. Maybe a little bit of anxiety. It was a big, fucking decision. One that he wouldn’t be able to take back.

And that’s why, after signing the papers and getting his advance, Reno headed straight across the street to the closest bar. He wouldn’t usually drink in Sector 1. In fact, it is already clear from the looks he's getting that he shouldn’t be here now. But Reno doesn’t have time to get back under the plate. He needs to be drunk immediately. Needs to be too sloshed to reconsider.

There’s no way he can fit in or be discreet. Not in his shredded jeans and rumpled button-down. Not here, in this ridiculously pompous bar with leather barstools and dim, moody lighting. Where the beers start at twenty gil apiece. So he slams a pile of bills on the bar, fixes a hostile look at the bartender who has been avoiding his gaze and says, “Whiskey. Well.”

Reno’s not sure it’s gonna work. The man gives him a cool, appraising look. And there’s absolutely nothing about Reno worth appraising. He’s trash that blew up from under the plate and is about to get blown back off of it. 

With a disgusted huff, Reno puts both hands flat on the bar, about to swing himself over it and get his own damn drink. Or start a fist fight. Make some friends. When somebody slides onto the barstool next to him.

"Same.” The voice is deep and smooth. 

Reno and the bartender both glance over in surprise. The speaker is a large, black man and the look on his face is a mix of patient and expectant. He’s dressed sharp. Black pants. Black shirt. Well made and well-fitted. Head completely shaved except for the well-groomed facial hair highlighting a strong jaw and full lips. 

He raises his eyebrows at the bartender.

“On second thought, a double.”

They get their drinks. 

Reno thinks maybe he oughta pay for the guy’s drink, except he’s really not supposed to be drinking away this money. And drinking in this particular bar is going to _really_ cut into his limited funds. Besides, he looks too upper-plate to be much fun.

So they sit in silence drinking whiskey. It doesn’t feel weird. The black guy is relaxed. He seems content to focus on his drink. And Reno’s head is too full of worries for him to bring out his usual, easy chatter. His thoughts run in uncomfortable circles as he hunches over the bar, shoulders tense and foot tapping. He’s probably just a few drinks away from mumbling to himself like a crazy person.

Reno has just set the second empty glass back on the counter, ice clinking, when he hears a quiet rumble. He’s about to wave to the bartender for his next drink before he realizes that the sound was words.

“Huh?”

Reno looks to his right and blinks twice when he sees that his fellow whiskey-drinker is also leaning forward on the bar and is looking at him. His face is quite close. Hazel eyes framed in thick, curly lashes. Dark, straight eyebrows. Mouth turned up at the corner.

“I said, what is it you’re trying to forget about?”

Reno considers the question. The answer is too big for the words he has at his disposal right now. He decides to go for the small answer.

“Work.”

What a funny word to say. It feels odd in his mouth. Like he’s some middle-aged middle-manager instead of… whatever it is he is or is soon to be.

“Work, huh? Me too, actually.” His eyes are distant. “Maybe we can forget together.”

Reno rocks back slightly at this idea. Takes a good long look at the dark forearms, leaning on the counter—nearly as thick as his own bicep. Follows the arms up to broad shoulders. Up to the sharp jaw, emphasized by his narrow beard that would surely leave scratches on Reno’s skin. Up to his lips, wet with whiskey. That’s as far as he needs to go. He wasn’t really looking for cock but if it’s going to just jump into his lap…

“Maybe so,” Reno says with an easy smile, already casting his eyes around the bar for the men’s room.

“I know just the thing,” his new friend says with confidence. Reno is about to slide off his stool when the guy waves over the bartender and orders more drinks. Reno is so surprised he doesn’t even listen. He settles back down, uncertainly. It looks like this dude actually wants to drink and not fuck.

_Well, at least he’s buying._

Eventually, the bartender slides two lowballs across the counter. The liquid inside is layered brown and white. The black guy picks one up and raises it to Reno.

Reno smells his and doesn’t get much other than the strong burn of alcohol in his nostrils. “What is this?”

“It’s called a Mind Eraser”

Reno laughs. “Ahhh, just what I need then.”

“Yeah, I can see that you need it.” His voice is teasing.

Reno gives him a wink at the suggestive comment. Clinks his drink against its twin and pours it down his throat. At first, he only gets the stringent taste of high-proof alcohol, but what follows is sweet, almost chocolatey. He can feel it burning warm in his stomach. The sweetness lingers on his lips.

“Thanks,” he offers. “I’m Reno.”

“I go by Rude.”

Their eyes linger as they finish the drinks. Reno’s skin prickles. This guy is hot. No reason not to take a chance.

“So…” he begins, leaning closer. “When you suggested forgetting together… I thought you were offering to fuck me.”

Rude tucks a lock of Reno’s hair behind his ear, fingers ghosting down his neck. “Oh, I was.” Reno's cock twitches in his pants. “Just wanted to make sure you were relaxed first, pretty boy. You seem awfully tense.”

A wide grin spreads across Reno’s face. “I feel real good now.”

Rude grabs Reno by the waistband of his pants and slides him off the barstool. They’re so close now Reno can feel the heat of Rude’s body. 

“I’ll close our tabs.” Rude tips his head towards the corner of the bar. “Men’s room is over there.”

“My hero,” Reno jokes, casting his palm casually up Rude’s thigh. He’s rather thrilled not to have to pay his own tab. “Guess I owe you double, now.” His hand squeezes.

Rude’s eyes glint. “I’m sure you’re good for it.”

////

Reno’s limbs feel loose and liquid as he heads off towards the men’s room. He has just enough alcohol in him to be confident that the sway of his ass is catching positive attention. His head isn’t spinning, but the world is rocking pleasantly. It’s fun. He’s warm. He’s leaving the weight of the day back at the bar.

The men’s room is so chic it stops him in his tracks. Reno rolls his eyes at the thought that this—this restroom with marble counters and dark wood paneling—might be the nicest place he’s ever fucked. 

He takes a quick look in the mirror and immediately sees how incongruous he looks in this setting. Everything about him, from his rumpled, barely-buttoned shirt, to his bright hair, to his eyeliner stands out in this stupid bathroom. Upper-platers can’t even piss without marble under their feet.

Reno’s starting to feel the teensiest bit nervous when the door swings open and in strides Rude. He is much taller than Reno realized when they were sitting next to each other on barstools. Reno’s head barely tops his shoulders, which are about as broad as two of him. _Shit, that’s hot._ Reno bites his lip.

Rude doesn’t seem bothered that Reno’s as out-of-place in this bathroom as a hedgehog pie would be. He doesn’t say a word, although the corners of his eyes crinkle just slightly in a way that makes Reno think of a smile. He grabs Reno by the placket of his shirt and tows him towards one of the stalls.

It almost makes Reno dizzy how quickly he’s ensconced in a small space with this man. Pushed up against the wood-paneled wall with one hand splayed against his abdomen, the other lifting his face. Rude towers over him, nearly blocking the warm, dim light from the ceiling. His head dips down towards Reno, lips demanding, breath as intoxicating as what they just drank.

Something occurs to Reno. “Wait.” 

Rude waits, one hand holding Reno’s chin still. Their lips are almost brushing. 

“I’m not a hooker.”

At this Reno gets a flash of teeth. An amused smile. “Good. I spent all my money on booze.” He presses back against Reno in an instant. Mouths meet and slide. A muscular thigh pushes between Reno’s legs and a wave of pleasure courses through his body at the pressure against his cock. The world is so warm and so overwhelming and everything feels so good. Especially this hard body with demanding hands that’s turning him into putty right now. He’s already forgetting and he wants to forget more.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck, fuck.”_ Reno grabs onto the black shirt to pull Rude’s full lips closer. Ruts his crotch on the big thigh between his legs and groans when he feels an impressive erection pressing against his hip. “Fuck I need it. Tell me you have lube,” he pleads.

“…Shit.”

_That doesn’t sound good._

Rude makes an unhappy sound. “I don’t have my jacket.” His voice is so deep Reno thinks he’s going to lose it before they even drop their pants. His brain works overtime to process the words, not just the way they make his chest vibrate.

“Okay,” Reno pants. “Okay. I don’t care. We’ll make it work.” He’s not going to let one hiccup ruin this perfect diversion. He pushes back hard enough to force Rude’s shoulders to the wall across from him and starts working on the man’s belt. Opens his pants. “I got this.” Reno kisses full lips again and palms over Rude’s crotch. “I’ll get you wet with my mouth.” 

“You sure? Maybe we oughta—” but his voice cuts off as Reno shoves a hand down the front of his briefs to grab his cock. They both groan at the feeling as Reno’s fingers wrap around him. Firm hands on hot, silky skin. It’s more than a handful.

“Fuck,” Reno says with frustration edging into his voice. His forehead falls forward onto impressive pecs. “You’re huge.” He pushes Rude’s pants and briefs down to his thighs to get a better look and makes a rough, protesting sound in his throat.

“Yeahhh,” Rude agrees with some regret in his tone. He slips both hands into the back of Reno’s pants to cup his ass, flexing his fingers slightly as if he wants nothing more than to open Reno up.

Reno sighs and tips his head back to look at the ceiling, cursing whatever gods are teasing him with this giant dick that’s he’s not going to be able to fuck.

“I have never been so unhappy to see such a perfect cock,” he mutters, and gets a chuffed laugh in response. “We can’t do this with spit. I have to work on Monday. You’d destroy me.”

“I know,” Rude agrees, pulling him closer by the ass until they’re hip to hip again. He noses Reno’s head up so their eyes can meet again. “But your mouth is real pretty. I bet you’re good with it.”

Reno huffs and smiles. He pumps slowly up and down Rude’s length. “You’ll get me back, right?”

“Of course.”

Reno drops to his knees. He wraps both hands around Rude’s thick cock and gives the tip a long lick, pleased to taste the beading drop of precum. He teases the slit and then does it again, harder when he hears a quick, intake of breath. Two hands slide into his hair and press gently, a plea for him to stop playing.

Reno pulls back and shakes them off. “Hands on the wall, big boy,” he scolds, and gets grudging compliance.

If Reno were one to brag, he’d say he gives phenomenal blow jobs. And he is, and does. He works the head thoroughly, until Rude finally whispers _Please, baby_ before sliding his mouth straight down the shaft. He can’t take the whole length— not without a lot of work, anyway—but he gives it a solid effort, letting the tip slide far enough into his throat to choke himself. A little bit… just for show.

It has the intended effect. Rude makes a gutteral, needy sound and slides his hand to caress the back of Reno’s neck. Since he made such a pretty sound, Reno lets him. He bobs his head up and down in long motions, twisting his hand along to trail his lips. Letting Rude thrust just enough to occasionally delve into his throat and make him gag.

Rude loves it. Reno can tell by the way his cock quivers and hardens in his mouth each time. Eventually Rude whispers, tight and low, “I’m close.”

Reno hums encouragement and keeps the pace steady, swirling his tongue along the underside of the impressive cock until Rude grunts, clenches his hands, and cums in his mouth.

Reno strokes him all the way through it until Rude jerks away, oversensitive. Then he tips his head up with a playful smirk and opens his mouth to show Rude.

“You’re filthy,” Rude says, with what sounds like affection.

Reno smiles in response and then leans over to spit in the toilet. He likes to put on a good show, but he’s not gonna swallow for some random guy in a bar, no matter how nice his cock is.

Strong arms loop under his and lift him back to his feet. His lips are caught again and Reno is pleased to learn that Rude isn’t shy about putting his tongue where his cock has been. Or getting right to business.

“Your turn,” Rude says, pushing Reno’s back to the wall. 

His head is starting to spin a bit now but he can’t stumble or falter with Rude’s body against him. It feels fucking good, all that strength pressing him back against the wall so that every breath increases the pressure between them. Just the idea of how much stronger this guy is has Reno’s cock aching again.

Reno wasn’t sure if Rude would be willing to kneel in those fancy black pants in the men’s room, but the floor’s probably cleaner here than in his apartment anyway. And Rude drops to his knees without a word. He opens Reno’s pants with speed that makes Reno sure he’s the drunker one here.

It’s only seconds before his cock is engulfed in a wet, hot, mouth. Reno moans so loudly that Rude pulls off and shushes him with stern eyes. Reno didn’t think anyone else was in here but… maybe he missed it.

Rude’s technique is more straightforward than Reno’s, but solid. He doesn’t tease. He starts strong with both hands and lots of suction and Reno’s afraid he’s going to come in two minutes like a teenager. But he’ll take it.

It’s all wonderfully overwhelming. The fog in his head. The way he can smell whiskey on his own breath. The hand Rude has pressed firmly against his stomach. It doesn’t feel controlling as much as it feels like an offer. _You stay still and let me do this._ And Reno is happy to relax into it.

He’s close, whimpering as quietly as he can and stroking his fingers over a smooth, satiny scalp—when a toilet flushes.

It startles him enough to jump. Rude gives him a soothing pet over his abdomen and doesn’t falter in the slightest. But Reno is spooked at the thought that they’ll be found out. He doesn’t belong here anyway. Not in this kinda place…

It doesn’t matter that the door and the walls of the stall go floor to ceiling and no one could see in. It doesn’t matter that he’s here with some guy that obviously belongs in Sector 1. What matters is… fuck. What was it that mattered?

His cock begins to soften as his head whirls with thoughts totally unrelated to the gorgeous man with his cock in his mouth. Reno takes a deep breath and tries to refocus. _Mouth. Hands. Warmth. Eyes that wanted him. Arms that could break him._

Fuck.

It’s not working.

Reno can feel his cock going limp in Rude’s mouth. He knocks his head back on the wall hard enough to sting. How pathetic is he that he can’t stay hard for a goddamn blowjob offered by the hottest hookup he’s had in years?

He touches Rude’s neck in apology. “Fuck. Sorry. It’s just…” he trails off. _It’s just been a long fucking day._

Rude pushes back to look up at him. Stands up and grabs him by the chin. His eyes are gentle.

“What do you want to do?”

“I’ll just get outta here.” Reno can feel that his cheeks are red and it only pisses him off more. He ducks his head away and reaches down to pull up his pants. But a firm hand on his wrist stops him.

“Nah.”

“What?” Reno is confused.

Rude sits on the toilet and pulls firmly on his arm. “C’mere.”

Reno makes a quiet protesting sound in his throat. He doesn’t need to spend any more time showing this dude his limp dick. It’s entirely unimpressive, especially compared to what’s in Rude’s pants.

But Rude’s hand only grips his arm tighter. “I said come here.”

Reno licks his lips and lets Rude guide him onto his lap. He’s sitting like a child, with both legs together across Rude’s thighs. It feels awkward and the sad cock laying on his thigh doesn’t help. Positioned like this, their heads are almost at the same height but Reno keeps his gaze down.

“You’re too pretty not to come,” Rude whispers, kissing his neck. 

Reno rolls his eyes. “I’m just slum trash. You don’t need to do this.”

“You’re gorgeous,” Rude assures him. “And I can tell you’re stressed.” He slides one hand to cup Reno’s ass and uses the other to unbutton his shirt. His hands are slow and unhurried as he strokes up Reno’s chest and lets his fingers trail down gently, teasing his nipples.

“You poor thing,” Rude continues, caressing Reno’s skin with both hands. “I know you need it so bad,” he whispers, breath hot in Reno’s ear. “I wish I could give you my cock.” Reno gulps and takes a shaky breath at his words.

“If we had lube, I’d wedge the door shut and bend you right over that marble counter. Out in the open.” The hand on Reno’s ass kneads his flesh.

“I’d barely stretch you. No more than two fingers.” His hand slips inward to _barely_ trace over Reno’s hole and he gasps. “Just enough so that I don’t split you in half when I fuck you. Not enough that it doesn’t hurt, though… when I put it in.” He slips the tip of his finger inside and Reno moans softly and lets his head fall against a strong shoulder.

“Just the right amount of pain,” Rude whispers. “So you can’t think of anything else. No worries. No stress. Just how you’re gonna manage to fit all of me inside of you. That’s what you want, right?”

“Yes,” Reno whispers into his neck. “I want it so bad.”

“I know, baby. Small thing like you, it’ll be such a tight fit. You’ll be drooling on the counter by the time I work it all in.” Reno shivers and they both notice he’s nearly hard again. Reno reaches for his cock but Rude knocks his hand away and uses his own fingers to trace along his length, teasing him until he’s hot and swollen again.

Rude licks his hand and wraps it around Reno’s cock and starts stroking him, still whispering filth in his ear. Still teasing his hole with one, circling finger. “I’d fuck you hard. Just like you need it.” The words contrast with the gentleness of his hands. “You’d have to brace yourself against the mirror, and I'd leave bruises on your hips, but you can take it, can’t you.”

Reno moans his agreement. He has one arm looped around Rude’s neck and the other clutched onto Rude’s knee.

“I wouldn’t stop until you couldn’t think about anything other than me filling you up. I bet you’d come for me then, wouldn’t you pretty boy?” He says it like he means it and Reno feels warm from the flattery.

“You’d squeeze around me so tight.” He strokes harder now. Reno is gasping and his hands dig into Rude. “You’d come for me, right baby? Stretched wide on my cock, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Reno practically sobs.

Rude starts twisting around the head on every up stroke and Reno arches his back, whimpering. Rude gives him three more strokes and then nips his ear and says, “Now.”

It works. Reno feels like the orgasm is ripped out of him. His abs tighten so much he curls in Rude’s lap. Curls up against all that strength and spurts cum all over Rude’s shirt.

Rude lets him. Strokes him through it and even kisses him. It’s a surprising amount of care, Reno thinks, for someone who picked him up at a bar.

“Sorry about your shirt,” he whispers when the shaking stops. He realizes he has absolutely no idea how much noise he just made but his throat feels sore.

“Trust me,” Rude says, “I’ve had worse.”

Reno stands up and pulls his pants back on. Rude does the same. It’s a bit odd now. Two grown men dressing in a bathroom stall.

“Feel better?” Rude asks, buckling his belt.

“Yeah,” Reno smiles. “I feel good.” And he does.

They look at each other for a minute. Reno thinks about asking for his number but feels it isn’t really his place to do so. He’s a slum rat, after all. And this guy clearly belongs on the plate.

So he doesn’t. And neither does Rude.

“Well, thanks,” Reno offers.

Rude gives his ass a friendly squeeze. “See you around.”

 _Ah. Sure._ Reno doesn’t reply to that obvious dismissal and slips out the door. The guy already gave him a phenomenal orgasm _and_ paid for his drinks. That’s plenty of good luck for one night.

////

The weekend passes easily. Reno visits the tailor as instructed and gets fitted for a black suit. He’s never worn anything so restrictive in his life and he hates it, even before it’s properly tailored. The only good thing is that the jacket’s full of pockets. He can already think of plenty of crap he wants to carry around in it.

He gets his hair cut. He buys the most expensive shoes he's owned in his life. He thinks about looking around for a place on the plate, but decides it's smarter to wait and see if he’s alive in a few months before he goes to all the trouble of moving. Although the commute is going to be a killer. 

Occasionally, he wishes that he were recovering from a rough fucking in the men’s room with that colossal black cock he missed out on. But, such is life. There are other big cocks out there.

He tries not to worry so much about his future. He somewhat succeeds.

Monday morning, Reno makes a heroic effort to show up on time. He hasn’t done that before. Hasn’t ever had a job that started and ended at specific times. But he’s genuinely afraid that Veld might just shoot him in the head if he fucks up too much and he doesn’t want to start in the hole by being late.

He’s escorted into Veld’s office right off and gets a warm welcome. It’s shocking to Reno that he’s actually wanted here—that someone thinks he’ll be good at this job. Not that it will stop them from killing him if he’s not useful, he supposes.

Veld drones on a bit about the vision and the responsibility and the virtues of loyalty and obedience and a bunch of shit Reno doesn’t want to hear. He knows what the job is. He read the contract. Actually read every single line because Veld made him and quizzed him to ensure compliance. Reno knows it’s not about any higher purpose than serving the Shinras. And he knows he shouldn’t fuck it up. That’s plenty.

Finally, Veld wraps it up. “Let’s go meet your partner. We assign all trainees to more senior partners to help you learn the ropes. Rude has two years of experience and an exemplary record. He doesn’t say much, but I expect you to listen carefully and follow any orders he gives you. You won’t go wrong if you let him guide you, at least for the first six months.”

Reno’s mind has stopped processing words. _Rude?_ Reno blinks in confusion. _Are there two of them?_

Veld doesn’t notice his reaction as he’s already talking to his secretary over the intercom. “Send in Rude.”

Reno is on the edge of his seat, gripping the armrests with both hands.

A familiar frame fills the doorway. Dressed all in black. This time with his jacket on and sunglasses over his eyes. And no cum on his shirt.

_You have got to be fucking kidding._

Other than the slightest hitch as he enters the room, Rude is completely nonchalant. He shakes Reno’s hand when they’re introduced. He sits in the chair on Reno’s left. He speaks coherently to Veld. 

That voice is all Reno can think about. Whispering in his ear. _You’d come for me, right baby?_

Reno can’t keep up. He’s too busy reviewing his memories and confirming to himself that, yes, this is indeed the man he blew in a bathroom three days ago. And that man was a Turk. 

Someone asks him a question that he doesn’t quite catch. Reno looks at Veld and tries to read his face.

“Yes,” he answers, hoping the response is appropriate.

Veld smiles. “Good. Get to it then. Rude, don’t go easy on him. Better a little pain now than a tragedy later.”

Reno hopes he’s not blushing as obviously as he thinks he is. Rude hasn’t reacted to his presence in the slightest and it’s starting to piss him off. Particularly since he’s now hard in his suit pants.

“Well then,” Rude stands and motions toward the door, “let’s go spar.”

Reno follows him out obediently, but he can’t keep his mouth shut any longer. The minute they turn a corner in the hallway he hisses, “You have got to be kidding me.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Rude replies, not slowing in the slightest. He pushes the button for the elevator.

“What. The. Fuck. C’mon man. You can’t just pretend you don’t know me.”

Rude doesn't respond while the elevator doors open. They step on and Reno is fuming at the silence.

Finally, Rude speaks. “Veld told you to obey my orders, right?”

“Yes,” Reno allows, thinking that this could be kinky or completely disappointing.

“Well, I’m ordering you to drop it. It never happened.”

 _Dickhead._ Reno doesn’t say it aloud. He can’t believe that a Turk jerked him off while talking dirty in his ear. And now he has to work with this big-dicked motherfucker. Work with him and _not_ fuck him.

The elevator dings and they get off on a floor with “Gymnasium” painted in red and black on the wall.

Rude heads off down the hall, not even waiting for Reno to follow. They pass the restrooms.

“Hey, Rude.”

Rude turns around, irritation betrayed by the stiffness of his shoulders. Reno walks closer. Close enough to speak quietly.

“I’ve got lube in my jacket.”

Rude just stands there. His breathing speeds up slightly. Could be anger. Reno’s half afraid Rude is about to deck him right here in the hallway. Won’t even wait for the spar before knocking him on his ass.

But then his hand snaps out and he grabs Reno by the collar. Pushes him back down the hallway towards the restroom.

“You’re not going to be able to walk when I’m through with you,” Rude growls.

Reno can’t hide his grin.

**Author's Note:**

> I talk dirty on twitter. [ @LemonDropLan ](https://twitter.com/LemonDropLan)


End file.
